A Dirty Weekend
by Notemaker
Summary: A little fic that has been brewing for a while! R&R and Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

A training weekend...how fun! I havnt decided if this will b smut or fluff yet but those of you who know me can probably work it out! R&R and Enjoy! x

* * *

-Internal Mail- 

To: Harry Pearce

From: Juliet Shaw

Harry,

I know you won't like this but I'm afraid every department has to attend a training weekend some point this year. I have checked and as no threats have been received for next weekend I am sending your team then. Please inform the following members of Section D that they need to be assembled on the grid at 7:30 on Friday 24th November. The training will finish at 15:00 on Sunday.

A. Carter

R. Evershed

H. Pearce

J. Portman

R. Myers

M. Wynn-Jones

Z. Younis

Juliet

Harry groaned as the read the letter. Why? Oh why did they have to go on these things? It wasn't as if they didn't bond over a good terrorist threat was it!

* * *

On Friday morning the whole team was assembled in the grid. Most of them had opted for the black hold all's the service provided for undercover missions. Ros, Malcolm, Adam, Zaf, Ruth and himself that was. Jo however had decided on a bright pink suitcase with wheels. Most unpractical he thought. What if they were dumped in the middle of a field, or had to hike up a mountain? It was very clear she had never been on one of these training weekends before. The all looked very out of place on the clinical metallic grid. Adam was covertly scraping mud off his walking boots in the corner and Ruth was rummaging in her bag. She pulled out a brown woolly jumper and slipped it over her head. Why did she cover herself up so much? Surely she wasn't cold. He watched as the thick material covered her almost perfect form. He chuckled as she got her head stuck in the neck line and quickly turned away when he realised he was starting. He had to keep reminding himself that they worked together. There had always been tension between them, but lately he was finding it alot harder to ignore. The team were holding light conversation which quickly turned to the trip they were about to take. Zaf was first to complain. "I was supposed to have two dates this weekend!" He moaned, hitting Jo as she scoffed at his remark. "They were real cuties too." 

"I hope they're on different nights?" Asked Adam.

"Course mate! I wouldn't want to get caught would I!" Harry inwardly groaned.

"This is what we're paying you for" He tutted but was drowned out by the hissing pods. Juliet walked on to the grid, a scowl painted across her face.

"Briefing room" She barked and every one followed her. "Right," she was stood at the head of the table, the rest of them sat in their respective chairs. "The purpose of this trip is to acquaint you with one another." She flashed a look at Harry who also held an amused look on his face. "I realise you have all known and worked with each other for quite a while, but these trips are compulsory, if not marginally enjoyable if you throw yourselves in to them. Today we will drive to Wales, be dropped in the country and we have to split into pairs to find some where to stay by tonight."

"We? Juliet?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes we Harry, I will be joining you," Both Zaf and Jo had to stifle their giggles as she shot a glare at them "the D.G.s idea." She clarified. "Any questions?"

"Who will we be paired with?" Ruth chirped up.

"We can decide that on the way, but we will make sure all pairings are…satisfactory. Right. Ruth, Ros, Jo. Can you take the bags down to the front steps." After a small groan from each they all rose and left the room. "Boys, now they have gone I have an extra little task for you all this weekend. It is felt you need to sharpen up your honey trapping skills." Harry was about to object. "Yes" She caught him "Even you Harry, in all your glory, will have to participate in all the activities. You will each choose one of the females on the trip to team up with, you must woo them and find out something intimate about them."

"Maybe this weekend won't be a dead loss." Zaf said rubbing his hands together.

"May I remind you Zafar that this is an exercise, you needn't go any further than extracting the details, no need to go overboard? "

"Will they be tasked to hide this detail from us?" Harry asked.

"They will be told to keep their wits about them but not directly about your task, that would defeat the object." She taunted.

"Rather"

* * *

After a few hours in the minibus, not a term of travel Harry usually enjoyed but after finding the only seat left was next to Ruth he began to take a little more pleasure in it. 

Zaf and Jo had insisted in singing childish songs for the last half hour, Juliet had barked at them from the front of the bus, something about the "naughty children at the back of the bus shutting up if they didn't want to be dropped here instead of at their destination." Harry was quite amused by the looks she then endured while her back was turned. "So" Ruth said "who's going to pair with whom then?" This simple question brought silence through the vehicle. The men were very aware that they must choose their female partner now, but none of them wanted to step on the others shoes by announcing who they wanted to go with. Luckily Ros decided to break the silence. "Malcolm how about you and me?" Malcolm's face light up and he quickly agreed.

Zaf and Jo decided they would go together and Harry quickly claimed Ruth for fear of being left with Juliet.

"Well looks like its me and you Jules." Adam winked and she turned away in disgust.

"That could be an interesting pairing" Harry whispered to Ruth who had to burry her head in her scarf to stop the giggles.

* * *

They were all dropped off in the same field and each pair was handed an envelope. They soon had their instructions, each had to memorise the set of directions and set off in a stated direction. Juliet collected the envelopes back and handed them to the driver, "Hopefully, we will all see you at the destination" He nodded and drove of leaving the eight in the wilderness. Harry looked round at the group, Jo was now obviously regretting bringing her wheel-a-long suitcase as the wheels were already clogged with mud. Zaf seemed to be worried his boots were getting dirty and Juliet's scowl was still in place from Adams wink earlier. He wished he could stay and watch how this panned out but he was equally eager to get Ruth alone. He quickly decided which he wanted more. 

"Right" said Harry, "Let's go" and pointed Ruth in their given direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the re-do of chapter 2 coz i missed some important characters out!**

* * *

"Come on then" Juliet barked at Adam. He jumped slightly but followed on her heels.

"You good at this?" He asked after a while. She turned abruptly to him.

"I am Carter, I've always had a knack for finding my way around, especially out of tricky situations. Now hurry up or this fog is going to set and we will miss all the landmarks, plus we have to get there first."

Feigning a look of slight confusion Adam asked "Why?" He knew the answer already but was interested in her reply.

"Because I always win Adam. In case you hadn't noticed I'm not very good at losing" Adam raised his eye brows and smirked. "Your not going to make this easy on me are you?" He said as they came to a cross roads, she allowed him the few paces he needed to catch up and they both turned to their right subconsciously following the directions.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little secret, your not going to play fair are you?"

"I haven't the faintest what you're going on about Mr. Carter." She flashed a suggestive smile at him and carried on. That one look mystified Adam more than any look he had received from her yet. Was she softening to him? Even flirting? Oh god. Maybe this was how Harry had ended up in her bed, she wasn't an easy woman to say no to anyway and combined with that look Adam though, she could be lethal.

* * *

Zaf watched Jo struggle for a few minutes, trying to de-gunge the wheels of her suitcase. He gave a small laugh and she looked up. "Funny?" She asked obviously a little annoyed at herself, Zaf and the suitcase. "No, I was just wondering how you'd cope if the weather got any worse snow perhaps. Or if you remembered to pack your hair strengtheners in case it rains."

"Don't be stupid of course I di….Crap" Zaf laughed and leant down to help her. Here you take mine, I'll struggle with this." He passed her his bag and picked up hers with very little trouble. She stood open mouthed. "What? I do do some exercise when I'm down the gym you know!"

"Really, and I thought you just went to chat up fit girls."

"Very funny."

"Its true though isn't it?" She said jumping quickly out of the way as it hand came flying at her.

"Which direction are we supposed to be going in?"

"Um, I thought you memorised the directions?"

"I did"

"So why don't you know?"

"I was um.." he didn't want to admit he had been more interested in a) Ruth and Harry's interaction as they read the directions and b) Jo's arse as she had been bending down in front of him at the time. "I think the roads this way, its bound to be near a village, we can follow the road and ask some one"

"But we don't know where we're going"

"Ah but we're spooks" Zaf said before setting off. Jo wasn't sure what he meant by that but followed anyway, Zaf didn't either.

* * *

Ros and Malcolm set off slightly after Harry and Ruth. They had been sensible, each memorising all the directions and packing the right sort of things they needed. Malcolm produced a Kendal mint cake covered in dark chocolate about an hour into the journey, he soon found out it was one of Ros's favourite things and they fell into easy conversation about walking. "You completed the Duke of Edinburgh Award?" Malcolm asked, slightly shocked by this revelation. Ros stopped and turned to him.

"Is that so surprising? I wasn't always a nice, clean daddy's girl who helped to run his business you know! I did have some semblance of a childhood." She stalked off again leaving Malcolm slightly flushed at her choice of words and also fumbling over his own words to tell her he didn't mean it like that. He gave up trying to explain and asked her if she knew where they were going next. She turned to him, throwing him a dirty look then walked off round the corner. _This is going to be a long weekend_ Malcolm thought. Slightly surprised by the fact he really didn't mind.

* * *

Unfortunately, Harry and Ruth had gotten them selves hopelessly lost. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this Harry?" Ruth asked half amused and half ????.

"Well usually I am. I think we took a wrong turn back there." In truth he had absolutely no idea. He had been too engrossed in their conversation and had completely forgotten about their task.

"No I think we went wrong way before that. You told me you'd get us there! I think I've got more chance of being wooed by a tall, intelligent, smoulderingly good looking man tonight than you getting us back on track." He wasn't sure if she was flirting, his over active imagination again, or if she was, less appetisingly, being serious. She shot a look over her shoulder, yep, exactly the reaction she had wanted. A mixture of self doubt and passionate interest. She had tried and tried to stop her obsession with Harry, but every time found her self glazing back over at him within minutes. He was like an addiction, if she didn't have a little bit of "Harry time", what she called their little conversations and shared glances when the rest of the team weren't looking, every now and then she found her self craving more contact than was proper for her to want for her boss. He was gorgeous though. _Stop_, she chastised her self this is neither the time nor the place. She looked around them, a dark, muddy country lane, hedge to their left, massive black expanse of uninviting field to their left. At least she thought it was field, a deep set of fog had descended not long after they got set off. She couldn't see any lights at all, which was worrying as, she quoted to herself, _the human eye can see the naked flame of a candle from over a mile away, _even if it was foggy they should be able to see one or two.

"I don't think we are going to get to the destination, are we?" She asked wanting for him to say both, yes and no. Yes because then they wouldn't have failed, and Ruth didn't like failing, but she desperately wanted him to say no too even if it meant them spending a night under the stars in the freezing cold with no food or shelter. On second thoughts she wanted him to find a way back.

Harry didn't reply instead he started to walk off the path, into the black expanse of the field, enveloped by the white cloud. Ruth really didn't like the idea of not being able to see where she was going, but she liked even less the idea of being stuck here without Harry because she couldn't find him in the fog. She hurried after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**for all the nogs and pogs coz i love you guys :) x**

* * *

Juliet and Adam were the first to make it to the destination. As they rounded a corner they could see a large Victorian style house in the distance. "Wow, that's big, is that where we're going?" 

"Yes I believe it is." Juliet replied. Adam caught her by the arm and swung her round.

"How do you know? He said his tone a little accusing.

"Well ..I…" Juliet was never caught out like this, but there was something in his eyes that was making her uncomfortable, maybe it wasn't going to be as hard for him to get her secret out of her after all. She coughed "Because Adam I'm a spook, I've been on these weekends before and I know the DG and her mind." She shook her arm free and carried on walking.

"You knew where it was didn't you?" She stopped again but didn't turn to face him. He walked up behind her, leaned in close to her ear and whispered menacingly "Didn't you?" She shuddered slightly, not knowing whether it was from his proximity or the menace in his voice. She turned to meet his eyes.

"Maybe I did." She leant in so she was close enough to feel his breath. "But do you really care?" Adam gulped and drew back, Juliet gave a little laugh, she had scared him off, exactly what she'd wanted.

* * *

"Malcolm, I think we're lost." Ros stated plainly. She was a few steps feet ahead of him and had just disappeared round the corner. 

"No we can't be we followed the instructions to a T." He replied as he rounded the corner. "Oh wow."

"That cant be it, can it?"

"I have no idea, surely the budget wouldn't stretch to that" Malcolm looked the house up and down. It was a Tudor style mansion. Black beams and white walls with a black slate roof. It was like something you saw in period films.

They walked up to it, both silent, in awe of this magnificent building. The sign of the door confirmed it was the correct place. There was a flickering of light in the window. Ros knocked on the door hopeful that there was in fact some one there, the sound echoed inside only broken by the foot steps that came seconds later. Adam opened the door, a wide grin on his face.

"Thank God you two found it, Juliet's driving me mad!"

He ushered them in out of the cold they stepped through the door way and their jaws dropped. The hall way was amazing, painted in an ivory colour there were massive wooden beams spanning the ceiling. It opened up about five foot down from where they stood into a round atrium, a stair case sweeping down round one wall. There were numerous doors leading off to what they could only presume was the rest of the house.

"Oh you made it then." Juliet said mockingly as she descended the stairs. "I guess that makes you second in our little race. I wonder who'll get here next."

Ros scowled she had never liked Juliet, she reminded her too much of herself. Malcolm looked to Adam. "Where do we put our bags?"

Adam grinned "Anywhere you want mate, Juliet and I have taken the first two rooms on the right, take your pick of the rest, I'd be quick though there's only 7 rooms and there's 8 of us. If the others get here two people are going to have to share. I don't want to share with the witch so I suggest you get up there quick." Ros and Malcolm looked at each other, and made their way towards the staircase. "Ill just pop the kettle on." Adam called after them.

* * *

After making their way back to the main road they had walked along it for miles. "I thought you said this would be close" Jo moaned. Lugging Zaf's bag around was a nightmare, she didn't have a clue what he had in his bag, but it weighed a ton. She looked back at him and was instantly glad he was something loosely termed as a gentleman, her bag was a lot heavier than his and the wheels were still clogged up meaning he was having to carry it rather than wheel it. "Well it was this or the field" he snapped back. "Sorry" She mocked before turning back to the road. It was getting dark and the nearest lights where at least another mile away. "Somehow I don't think were going to be able to jump a cab round here." They arrived in the town a few minutes later, after a quick search it seemed Jo was right, no taxi office, not even the corner shop was open. Jo had spotted a sign for the youth hostel. "That" she pointed. "looks like our best bet." Zaf nodded picking up her bag again. 

"I really don't want to face Juliet after this. We're going to end up running the files for the rest of our careers if they find out we not only didn't follow instructions but went on to cheat." Jo sighed and followed him through the door way. They were greeted by an empty desk, Zaf rang the bell and a few creaks later they were joined by a strange looking, grey haired old man. "What do you want?" He asked. They looked at each other slightly taken back.

"Well a room would be nice" Zaf ventured a little worried at what exactly a room would comprise of.

Jo turned the key in the lock, it creaked a little and with a small push on the door it sprung from is frame. She peered in and groaned at what was awaiting them. The room comprised of a double bed, complete with unspeakable stains painting the duvet cover. "The is no way I am sleeping in that" She said turning to Zaf. He pushed the door a little further and saw what she meant. "Lucky we packed sleeping bags then isn't it." She nodded glad he had convinced her to pack it instead of that other pair of jeans.

* * *

"Harry" Ruth called out. "I can't see you" She stopped walking, she didn't know if he could hear her, she had walked in the direction she thought he took but she wasn't sure now. She had expected to bump into him by now, or at least have caught up to him. She was getting very nervous, she didn't like being alone at the best of times, especially not in the middle of no-where in dense fog with no form of shelter. Suddenly a bright light appeared some way in front of her, she didn't know whether to go to it or run for her life in the other direction. She decided that with a light like that they would probably find her anyway so started towards it. "Harry" she called out again as she neared the beam. 

"Ruth? Oh thank god" he came running towards her. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Not that easily" She blushed slightly at the meaning of their words.

He beckoned for her to follow him and almost immediately the descended on what Ruth immediately recognised as a three man tent. "Harry!" She exclaimed turning round and almost falling in to him. "You're a genius!"

"Well I have been told" He said steadying her, his hands on her shoulders. His hands were holding her firm. She liked how they felt on her, strong and commanding she began to wonder how they would feel on the rest of her body but, blushing, she pushed the thoughts from her head. She felt so small under his hands, seeing her blush he quickly removed them slightly brushing her neck as he pulled them back. "Food?"

"Ooo yes please, what do you have?"

**Enjoy and R&R xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right I do apologise for being away for so long. Had a lovely few months away as I'm sure most of you know already! And then have had a very hectic few months since what with love (gained and lost), jobs (far too many) and family issues. I've been very elusive. So sorry again and I do miss you all.**

**So this is a bit of a re-hash becuase when I've read through it doesnt quite make sense!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quite a few drinks later, Adam was sprawled out on the couch in the spacious living room of their accommodation. Juliet was pouring another drink for each of them and Ros and Malcolm were sat chatting on the floor.

"Do you think they've got lost then?" Juliet said, handing Adam his drink.

"Yeah think they must have. Harry's not one to get lost easily and Ruth's pretty good at memorising instructions. Unless they didn't mean to get here at all." As soon as he said it he knew he shouldn't have. Both Ros and Malcolm looked up from their conversation.

"What?" Juliet shouted more than said. Adam sat upright trying desperately to think of something to say.

"Well I just meant they might …."

Ros decided to save him. "I just think it's annoying they couldn't all get here in time, we can't open this until they get here can we." She held up the white A5 envelope that had been left on the coffee table for them.

"We could: it doesn't say we all have to be here." Malcolm mused.

"Go on then" Juliet shot from the opposite side of the room. All eyes turned to her.

"Well we might as well." She folded her arms and slumped down on the couch sulking.

Ros turned the envelope over and ran a finger down the seal, tucking it under and ripping it open. She pulled out the piece of paper it held, tossing the envelope on the table. Adam and Malcolm crowded round her, peering over her shoulder. She kept it cleverly covered and went to sit next to Juliet who was trying her best not to look interested and failing miserably.

"Juliet, you read it" Ros said, ignoring the look she was getting from the other two.

"Suck up" Adam mouthed as he sat on the arm of the sofa next to Juliet.

She turned it over in her hands, enjoying the suspense she was imposing on the rest of the group. Finally, she flicked it open to find a hand written note. She read it out loud:

Well done with regards to successfully completing the first task.

This was to promote team work with your chosen partner, those of you who have completed this task the quickest should be congratulated.

The next task is to each chose an item from the store room.

Chose carefully as the item may impact on tomorrow's activities.

You are then free to enjoy your night.

More instructions will be delivered tomorrow morning.

DG

All eyes turned to the door on the far side of the room. It was clearly marked with a carved wooden sign above the door frame.

"Who wants to go first then?" Adam said, rather more nervously than he had wanted.

* * *

"Harry you really are a genius you know that!" Ruth said after a plateful of porridge. 

"Well its not the ideal dinner now is it. Jelly?" he asked, holding up two packets.

"Jelly?"

"Yes keeps the sugar levels up. I learned early on in my training what basic food I needed for a mission. A small bag of oats, some jelly squares and a few other bits and pieces. So we can either make it properly in the tin or just eat the squares. Your choice?" Ruth smiled at him, everything he said captivated her. She couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be than right here, with him. Even in the cold, with jelly squares and a tiny tent, she was having the most fun she had had in a very long time.

"Squares" she said taking the pink packet.

"This doesn't seem to be phasing you that much Ruth."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean you seem very comfortable, sat in a tent not even big enough for two, in the freezing cold, muddy and with no prospect of getting out of here very soon. I just had you down as a city girl that's all."

"You mean you didn't think I could rough it? Is that what you mean Harry" she said, propping herself up on to her elbows, intrigued by what his answer would be.

"Well yes I guess so."

"Ah you see Harry they don't just teach us to sew at the convent schools these days. I did my D of E gold award while I took my A-levels and then joined the rambling society at university too, so, Harry, I'm not adverse to a little muck now and again. In fact, I quiet like being a little dirty." She tried desperately to ignore how that sounded and hoped he wouldn't be able to see the colour her cheeks turned in the dim light of the torch.

"Shall we go to bed then?" He asked making her flush even more. That was exactly what she wanted to do, she just didn't think he meant the same way she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right the next chapter for you ...sorry you have been made to wait so long.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Right Adam though. He was slightly worried about the contents of this room. Nothing the DG ever did was as straight forward as it seemed and what ever was in there was seriously going to either help or jeopardise their progression in the task tomorrow.

He took a deep breath and turned over. He had gone first wanting to see everything in the room before the others so he could weigh up exactly what they could be asked to do and how versatile these items where. There were any number of possibilities for the tasks that lay ahead of them and the array of objects seemed the quite random he just hoped he had chosen the right one.

* * *

Jo groaned as she felt Zaf's elbow dig into her side yet again. She rolled over trying to protect herself from his flailing limbs. 

"Oh" she heard him mutter. She sat up trying to suppress a giggle so she could hear more. "Kate, come here Kate. Katie, oh Katie!"

She moved so she was not an inch from his ear "ZAF!" His eyes flicked open as he jumped. "STOP IT!" She giggled at the look of horror on his face, pulling her sleeping bag up to cover her mouth.

"What?" he said through hazy eyes. She giggled even more. "What?" She managed to suppress her giggles slightly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Zaf's face dropped.

"I…I…" She started to laugh again. "Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Who's Kate? " She spluttered.

"A girl I met last week. The one I was supposed to have the date with tonight. Why?" He asked again.

"You were talking about her"

"When?" he asked puzzled.

"Just then in your sleep." She replied before dissolving into a fit of giggles again.

He gave her a minute to calm down before asking what time it was.

" 6.30" she told him.

"It should be light by now. Shall we go in search of the destination?"

Jo nodded before climbing out of bed and scrambling around for her trousers. She really did have the most wonderful bottom: no matter how many times he saw it, he was still amazed!

* * *

When Ruth woke it took her a few minutes to work out exactly where the hell she was. So many questions flew through her mind in the space of just a few seconds. Why the hell was the roof so close and why was it blue? Why on earth was it so hot? And who the hell had their hand on her stomach? 

She stopped panicking and felt her cheeks flush, she was glad no one could see her. Rubbing her head she recalled the right before. Her stupid comments about being dirty and the awkwardness of finding there was only one sleeping bag for them to share and it would have barely covered Harry alone but two of them? Even through her embarrassment she let herself enjoy the feeling of Harry's arms around her for a few seconds before trying to extract herself from them with minimum movement so as to spare Harry the same awkwardness. Unfortunately to get herself free of the sleeping bag she first had to turn to face him. Praying he didn't wake she shuffled her self around to find that when she moved in his sleep he only pulled her closer.

She had often dreamed about waking up in his arms, little had she thought this would be the situation it happened in, Her best course of action, she decided, was to just go back to sleep and let him sort the situation out when he woke up or at least feign sleep so she didn't have to face it again.

Suddenly she felt a tickling across her shoulder and before she could stop herself she had screamed tried to whack what ever it was off her shoulder but instead managed to elbow Harry in the face. His yelp was almost as high pitched as her scream and ruth dissolved into a quick fit of giggles.

"Oh God" she managed finally. "Harry I'm so sorry." Her hands automatically going for his face again to caress the slowly reddening patch of skin where she had obviously made contact. Her thumb moved slowly over red patch caressing it. She looked from her hand to his eyes and couldn't help but move her thumb lower. Now caressing his lower lip her eyes darted between his eyes and lips and she slowly moved toward him. Their eyes now connecting only closing as her lips brushed his. She let them brush again and then press firm against his.

"I…I" She stuttered quickly feeling the electricity between them. "Oh God" She said almost inaudibly scrabbling around for her shoes.

"Ruth" he almost whispered his hand raising her chin up so she was looking into his eyes again. "It's ok Ruth don't…"

"There was a spider." She said before he could continue. She looked down her hands now wringing each other as he sighed at her words. Were they really going to let this pass without any repercussions? He looked at her. Red and flustered but obviously embarrassed by what she had just done. Even if they both knew they had been wishing it would happen for months now. He had wished that one of them would have the courage to do something about it and now she had but was letting it go. He turned away from her.

"Its fine Ruth honestly, I just didn't have you down for the type to have a fear of spiders."

"It's the only thing I can't stand. The little legs" She shuddered at the thought as she tried to put her shoes on so she could get out of the confined space that now contained a tension so thick it was smothering her.

He let her go. Once she calmed down maybe they could finally talk about what ever this was between them and move on. He hoped to God they could move on together but if they couldn't at least there wouldn't be this unspoken limbo that phased them at every turn, word or decision.

Smoothing his hair he emerged from the tent. Ruth was standing a few metres away with her back to him.

"Ruth" He watched as her back tensed when he spoke. He walked towards her stopping beside her facing the same direction she was. He didn't turn and neither did she. "I'm sorry Ruth." Was all he said. The silence that followed cut in to her. She yearned for him to continue but he didn't .

"Harry" she ventured quietly "What…what are you sorry for?"

"For what happened in there." He turned slightly towards her to indicate the tent but that small turn was all it took. She moved round to look at him, not his face but that anonymous spot just below his chin, around where his tie should be and then it dropped to the ground.

"But … but Harry that was me. I….I …"

"It takes two Ruth." He cut across causing her to make eye contact. He moved towards her brushing the back or her hand with his then running his fingers up her arm. "Ruth, do you think I didn't want to kiss you? Do you really think that? Because I did. I've wanted to kiss you since the first day I saw you." His hand was on her neck now, his thumb caressing her cheek as hers had his. Had he really just said all that? Maybe she had imagined it, maybe this was all the dream and she hadn't just hit and kissed her boss in a tent in the middle of God knows where.

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt the irresistible softness capture her lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Em for the Beta!**

**Hope you like it xxx**

* * *

Ros tied her hair back as she descended the stairs. Walking through the front room of the house, she looked over at the coffee table that stood in the middle of the room. On it were the four objects they had chosen the night before. She picked up the first object and evaluated all the possible uses; there were not that many, but then its usual use was obvious and, if they were resourceful enough they, could use it. Adam had chosen the most practical and obvious item for this area, Malcolm the most technical - although she worried it would actually be useless - and she had picked the most versatile so she couldn't be wrong in her choice, whilst chose Juliet the most random. She turned the ball of wool in her hand and placed it back on the wooden surface. What on earth was that going to do? Shaking her head, she made her way towards the kitchen to join the others, silently hoping there was a decent pot of coffee brewing.

&&&

She was a pretty, earthy brunette. Not Zaf's usual type but he turned on the charm as he approached the front desk of the hostel. "Nice place," he said, picking up a brochure that professed to contain the best days out in the area. She smiled bashfully, obviously not used to attention from the roughened walkers that frequented the tables in the next room. Returning her smile, he leant a little further than was necessary over the desk and whispered, "I don't suppose you could help me, could you?"

Zaf had been at reception for a good half an hour when Jo finally joined him. Winking at the receptionist, he turned, smiling a knowing smile at Jo as they left the hostel.

"Get her number did you?" Jo asked, trying to keep the edge of jealousy out of her voice.

"No, I found out where we need to go," he said, striding away, leaving Jo open mouthed and struggling with her suitcase.

"Hey, Zaf, wait up," she called after him, praying he wouldn't make her carry this all the way. She caught up with him about 500 metres down the road, panting and slightly red in the face.

"It should be just over that hill," he said, pointing at the highest peak she could see.

"But…that's…I'm never going to make it over that. Can't we just…" she looked up and down the road as she trailed off.

He looked at her, a pitying look in his eyes. "Yeah, Jo, if you can find a cab I'll pay."

&&&

After finishing their small breakfast and packing the tent up, Harry and Ruth had decided to climb to the highest point they could find and see if they could make out where about they were and where they were supposed to be going. They had been walking for twenty minutes in silence: after their kiss, a tension had once again settled over them. Neither wanted to be the one to ask what they did now in case the admissions of love were retracted, leaving them further back than square one. Ruth's boots squelched in the mud left by the rain of the night before, but she was very thankful the fog had now lifted as her fitness was put to the test. Harry was obviously in better shape than he looked. He strode ahead of her early on and was now a good distance ahead leaving a trail of footprints behind. Hiking had always been one of her secret pleasures in life. She didn't often get to undertake this past time so had spent their climb taking in the fresh air and increasingly pleasurable views. Taking a deep breath, she took her next step, feeling alive and happy, even if she was dreading actually making it to the destination and having to share Harry with the rest of the team.

Feeling her foot slip slightly, she tried to put her hands out to find her balance. She didn't want Harry to see her little fall so swallowed the squeal brewing in her throat. Her hand hit the ground followed by her knee, the mud covering the front of her jeans and squidging between her fingers. She quickly righted herself and took a few half running steps to make up the ground she had lost. Trying desperately to look presentable, she rid her hands of the brown goo, wiping her hands over her jeans and fixing her hair, pushing the wisps back towards her ponytail.

Harry finally reached the flat on top of the hill and turned back expecting to see Ruth a few feet behind him. He had been so wrapped up in enjoying the outdoors he had completely forgotten she wasn't as fit as he was. She had passed the annual fitness test but only just and, even if she hadn't, she rarely went out in the field so it wouldn't have mattered. Harry, however, had passed with flying colours. He might not be the fine specimen he had been a few years ago and he might not be of the same fitness he had been, but he was healthy and still ran as often as he could, using it to de-stress and an opportunity to release some of the pent up frustration he seemed to hold.

She was catching up now, panting and red in the face but she had made it. Dropping her bag at his feet, she soon followed it. Harry walked a few steps further to get a 360 view of the area to evaluate which of the buildings they could see from here was most likely to be the destination. He glanced at his watch - _7:08_ it flashed.

"Harry," Ruth puffed. "I don't think Zaf and Jo made it to the house either." He looked in the direction she was pointing in and soon saw the flash of pink between the trees. "That's got to be Jo's suitcase."

Harry suppressed the chuckle he knew Ruth was holding back and put his fingers to his lips blowing and emitting a loud, piercing whistle.

Jo let out a giggle as she watched Zaf turn back to the road as he heard the whistle and then laughed when he realised there was no one to whistle at him.

"I think it came from that direction," she managed at last, pointing up the long path. "And I think that's Harry waving at us from up there".

&&&

Malcolm pushed his bowl of soggy cornflakes across the table and swilled the coffee left in the bottom of his cup as Ros entered the room.

"Morning," he said, pushing his chair away from the table getting up to pour her a cup of the coffee he had brewed a few minutes earlier. "Did you…ah, sleep well?"

"As good as can be expected in a bed that feels like it's been inhabited by an elephant for the duration of its life time," she said, accepting the steaming mug from him with a small and fleeting smile. She dragged a chair out, propping herself against it as if it was going to attack her at any minute.

"What do you make of this Malcolm?" she asked.

"Well it's not that bad, nutty, rich, Guatemalan I think."

"Not the coffee," she smirked. "This weekend? Sending us all out for a teambuilding weekend? Don't they think we bond enough over a good bombing or threat to the country, but if they put us out in the middle of nowhere and force us to spend time together we will work better the next time some one throws a flour bomb at the PM?"

"I don't really know. I think it's another crackpot idea from Diana Jewel but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it."

"No." Her eyes dropped to the swirling blackness. "No, Malcolm, your right, it doesn't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I have been away for so long. It hasn't been beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes...miss you all! xxx**

* * *

"So you two didn't make it either then?" Harry sighed seriously considering if his team were the lean mean spying machine he had previously though.

Zaf and Jo feeling instantly like they were being reprimanded stared at their feet. Hearing Harry sigh Jo looked back up catching Ruth's eye and sympathetic smile.

"Any ideas where we're supposed to be going?" Jo questioned looking out at the landscape.

"I have a general idea of the area but there is more than one option for where the house might be. There's an old converted barn over there" He pointed to the left of their position. "A Victorian mansion in that direction and a hostel back there."

"Well we can narrow that down, it's not the hostel that's where we stayed last night and the girl at the reception said the barn is out of the question so it must be the mansion." Zaf informed them in a rather pleased tone.

"Surprising the budget would stretch that far" Harry mumbles with raised eyebrows.

Picking up their bags they started their decent. The mansion was less than a mile away but with Jo's bag it was probably going to feel like a lot longer.

They finally made it down and stood in awe of their accommodation. The green ivy framed the diamond glazed windows and the deep thatch of the roof made the building look warm and inviting. Warm was defiantly needed at this moment. On their walk down the heavens had opened, leaving them flat haired and soggy.

Ruth watched as a drip dropped off Harry's nose and ran over his pouting lips. She shivered not from the cold but from the need to feel his lips against hers again. The short kiss had been invigorating, a sensation she had not expected but one she wanted again. The smell of his skin when she had been so close was lingering, maybe it was her imagination but she liked it. All of these factors just made her want him more. Inside she was scalding herself, this weekend was not the time for her to live out her fantasies, although it would be insanely romantic in the setting. Smiling to herself she followed the others inside feeling as if she was floating, almost.

A swift hour later they were congregated around the table. Each held their chosen item as if it could leap from their grip at any second. Ruth explained their respective nights in an animated manner that she didn't often display. Her excitement lead to alot of speculation between the other couples, but they didn't have long to gossip as a loud knock at the door broke their concentrations. Silence fell none of them wanted to be the one to discover their fate.

Adam pushed back his chair with a loud long scrap over the wooden floor. Gradually he moved towards the door at the front of the house, enjoying the suspense he was creating. He opened it to see a car speeding down the drive way. By his feet was a basket with what looked like a bag potatoes and two flags. This was going to be a very interesting day.

"I hope you all slept well and have enjoyed the complimentary breakfast.

Today your tasks really begin. The basket contains two potatoes each and two flags for which the use you will discover later can be discarded for now.

Together, using just one potato each, you have to create a painting which will be entered into a competition of a national scale. The prize money, if won, will be divided between you. You have one hour to create a painting that comes under the title of "A day in the country".


	8. Chapter 8

"With a what?"

Each extracted a sheet of canvas from the pile and looked despairingly at the squeezy bottles of brightly coloured paint they had found tucked away in a corner of the store room, this place was obviously used as a retreat for school children given the climbing fames in the garden, masses of paper plates and cups lying around and the tiny blankets they had been supplied with to sleep under.

Taking their places around the room, Ruth began chopping her potato into smaller chunks, Ros stared at the potato in hand looking utterly disinterested and Harry wondered if he could just try and attach the potato to the canvas. Taking his potato Malcolm carefully carved a perfect lily shaped flower into the flesh, he had always wondered when that art class he had taken while at university would come in handy. In near silence, all but the splutter of paint and the squelch of potatoes on canvas, they painted, no one voicing how incredibly stupid and childish they actually felt.

After around an hour they had all managed to finish their masterpieces and where now reviewing each landscape in turn. Adams consisted of lines of green and blue, he said "It's the collaboration between land and sky" before leaving the room to make a coffee. Malcolm's was obviously the best; his printing of beautifully carved flowers was awe inspiring, if a potato paining could be called so. Ros, Zaf and Jo had each managed to create rolling hills and a blue sunny sky, more childlike than the others but still an achievement. Then came the review of Ruth's she had created a checkered pattern of red and white squares with a rectangle of off white holding a dozen wobbly looking strawberries, Jo let out a little gasp and complimented her on the romantic nature of her painting. Harry, although reluctant to show his, had managed to paint a scene of a tent in a field, foggy, well the sky was grey and everything was slightly blurry and rain sodden, or still wet, with a spider in the door way of the tent. It was surprisingly good for a potato painting but no one seemed to notice. Ruth's smile and the catch of Harry's eyes told them enough.

Now all they had to do was decide which painting to enter into the competition. After much squabbling and side taking by the younger members of the team Harry coughed very loudly "As this is taking a very long time and as I am the more senior of you I think that I will choose the painting and that will be that." Silence ensued until Juliet stalked across the room and picked up Ruth's painting. "Harry, I think you will find that I am the most senior so I will choose which of the pathetic paintings will be entered." The room filled with tension almost immediately, Harry's eyes were fixed on an area of skin just above Juliet's eyebrows and everyone else's were diverted from the scene.

Adam was the first to break the silence. He stood and walked over to stand between the two senior members of the team. Reaching out he tried to pry the painting from Juliet's hands. "I think this weekend is more about team work and making decisions together than who is the more senior of the group. If you two don't like it then maybe you should go home because this excursion is defiantly not going to work with out your cooperation." Juliet let go of the painting and slumped down into one of the chairs.

"Now" Adam carried on. "If we are all agreed Ruth's painting will be entered into the competition. Its the only one we have all been able to agree on, Jo your painting is very good too and if we could enter more than one yours would defiantly be next." Jo nodded, blushing slightly. Every one nodded in agreement and Adam took the painting to the front door where there was a large envelope waiting. Then put it outside in the porch for it to be collected.

"Right now that's sorted, who wants more coffee?" Chirped up Malcolm trying ever so hard to make some conversation Roz followed him into the kitchen and Juliet reached out for the book laying in front of her, Managerial skills in the 21st century or something like that.

Zaf, Ruth, Harry and Jo eagerly discussed what their next task might be, speculation was high. Zaf anticipated a night without their belongings having to make their own shelters and what not, Jo dismissed this as far too cruel to them all, especially as she wouldn't have her straighteners with her.


End file.
